


by candlelight

by Muccamukk



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, Episode: s01e07 The Breaking Point, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Prompt:"why aren't you eating?"(The night before the attack on Foy.)





	by candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunstvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/gifts).



Why had Dick lugged this infantry manual across four countries? It can't tell him what he needs. He pages through it anyway, searching for some hidden alchemy that will transform weak men into strong, or make a leader out of a coward.

"Didn't see you in the chowline," Nix says around 0230 (H-hour minus five). He's holding out a Hershey bar.

Dick takes it, nausea and hunger warring in his gut.

"The men'll need you at full strength tomorrow." Nix always knows the right mixture of temptation and leverage.

Dick nods, picks open the bright wrapper, and takes a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in exchange for [this very excellent icon](https://muccamukk.dreamwidth.org/1142700.html).


End file.
